


It Was Just A Kiss

by SimplyTsundere



Series: Mind If I.....Slyther-In? [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Ratings PG-13, Sexual Tension, Slytherin Marco, Sunset Swims, gryffindor jean, shameless teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: Jean Kirschtein has learned that his bully may have discovered his secret attraction to him. With his dirty little secret aired to his friends, Jean decides to go out to study for his herbology lesson somewhere private. Aimlessly wandering about the grounds his feet lead him to The Black Lake where he does more than get a lesson in plantlife.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DorianDarkstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorianDarkstar/gifts).



> Welcome back to the sexual tension! I hope you guys enjoy round 2 and know that I have round 3 planned out already! Herbology class will be something a little more fun! Do enjoy it!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Slinking into his alchemy class, with a smug, molar to molar smile, Marco took his seat between two of his housemates Annie Leonhart and Hitch Dreyse. Pale powder blue and hauntingly off amber eyes raked over him as both women smiled curiously.

To his left Hitch reached a hand to his face "What's got you all smiles, babe? You look positively  _ roguish. _ "

Annie chuckled sharply "Yeah, Marco, did you burn down a small village? 'Cause I've been around enough to know  _ that _ smile anywhere. You did something."

Slinging his arms around the shoulders of both women he sighed happily "Mmm, I just won is all."

Walnut hair was tossed gently as Hitch shook her head "Honey, we heard you  _ lost _ today."

Marco shrugged "I didn't specify  _ what _ I won, did I?"

From beneath Marco's bicep Annie arched a brow "And what did you win?"

"A battle 6 years in the making," he retorted cheekily "just had some fun with the red and gold."

"Kirschtein  _ again _ ?" Annie scowled. "Why don't you play with people your own speed? Someone who is actually fun maybe?"

"Jean's fun," he deadpanned before turning an inquisitive glance to her "but why? Do you have a  _ better  _ recommendation as to who I should be spending my time torturing, Annie?"

"Not particularly," she shrugged "but who knows? Maybe Hitch will agree to play with you."

Turning his umber gaze to Hitch he kissed her cheek gently "Sorry, I love ya and all, but you're not exactly my type of playmate, dollface."

She smacked him playfully "No offense taken, babydoll. I wouldn't want to play with you either but I can at least see why you want to play with Kirschtein. He  _ is  _ pretty cute."

"It's  **not** like that--"

"Uh huh, _ sure  _ it's not," Annie interrupted before their professor strolled in "we'll agree to not mention it." Marco sneered as he dropped his arms and shifted his attention to the lesson at hand. It was certainly more of a boring a lesson than he'd anticipated. While he removed his quill he began to take notes though his mind was not quite as into the lesson as it should have been. He couldn't help but wonder just what Jean had done after their kiss. Had he stayed there completely mortified? Had he taken a moment to regain his composure? Wanting to know was a bit strange but he felt the need to know how he'd reacted when eyes no longer lingered on him.

 

* * *

 

Jean's body acted on autopilot as he quickly stored the quidditch trunk. Walking off to Gryffindor Tower he kept his eyes focused dead ahead and disregarded any call of his name or cheers of " _ good game captain! _ " All he wanted to do was get back to the dorm and figure out where he'd gone wrong. Getting up to the seventh floor of the tower had seemed to have taken an eternity but once he uttered the password to The Fat Lady he was let into his common room. By passing the squashy chairs and inviting fire roaring in the hearth he headed upstairs to his bed.

Flopping down onto the bed he exhaled a deep sigh letting his mind finally gallop away with itself. As he lay among the plush scarlet comforter he began to wonder if Marco had somehow figured out his secret. A guy like Marco Bodt was dangerous and everyone with sense knew it. The guy's own house knew better than to think that smile was anything other than devilish. He was in all rights and every sense of the adjective a fucking  _ snake _ and yet there was Jean, laying in bed, thinking to how he hadn't exactly  _ hated _ the kiss they'd shared earlier.

Closing his eyes he tried to let himself think clearly. Why had he given into his will so easily? For a fleeting moment he'd thought that Marco was about to punch him, about to crack his jaw for running his mouth, but instead he found the secondhand taste of pumpkin and cinnamon lingering on his lips. Things had escalated to a whiplash inducing twist and he had no idea why he felt the way he did about it. He knew he should feel wronged, violated, and disgusted but all he felt was flustered, embarrassed, and intrigued. 

Marco Bodt had mercilessly teased, no relentlessly  _ tortured _ , him since they'd been sorted. Pranks from tripping him on the moving staircases to making him inhale several less than pleasant potions Marco had a good bit of jollies at his expense. What he did know was that never once had he resorted to anything physical himself. That moment he thought he was going to eat his freckled fist he just knew things had gone wrong. He'd thought that Marco had finally lost that patience, that final screw had loosened in his brain, and he was done.

Instead he'd found velvet lips of scorching heat moving against his own. Marco's hand tugging at his hair, his tongue moving over his own lip, he couldn't react fast enough to know what had really taken place in the moment it had happened. But it was nice. His kiss was  _ intoxicating _ , those chocolate eyes had deepened swirling with something he didn't quite understand, but it was all so wrong… or was it right? Marco had somehow discovered his secret and when Jean kissed him back, finally giving in, he'd relented. Marco was teasing him again and in the worst way possible. 

That, of all things, it was that which set his blood aflame with fury. How fucking dare he make fun of him and poke fun of something that he couldn't control?! As long as they lived he’d hold that over his head and he just knew it. Lingering thoughts began to gnaw and claw at him only furthering his irritation. The final nerve he had was tap danced upon, crushed to bits, when a friend was leaning over his face when he opened his eyes he was staring at a wide grin, tilted head, mocha hair, and turquoise eyes that were all too invasive. Jean's features rapidly contorted from placid nonchalance to an animalistic hostility as he bolted from the bed to shove his friend to the wall.

"Eren, what did you fucking tell him?!" Jean all but screamed staring into Eren's puzzled eyes.

Shoving Jean back Eren knit his brows "What the  _ hell _ are you talking about Jean?!

"Did you tell Marco what I told you that night at The Three Broomsticks?!" He screeched hoarsely.

"Whoa," Eren waved his hands in front of his chest "dude, no. Calm down."

Jean stared at him releasing his hold on his robes "You  _ swear _ to me you didn't tell him?"

"I-- Yes. I  _ swear _ I didn't tell Marco-goddamn-Bodt that you think he's attractive. I mean, it's not like he'd care the guy knows he's fucking pretty. You think people fawn over him because----Wait," Eren paused, brow quirked "something had to have happened. Jean, sit down and tell me what happened."

Unable to prevent the volume of his voice or even the words themselves he threw his hands into the air "HE FUCKING STUCK HIS  _ TONGUE _ IN MY  _ MOUTH, _ EREN! I--I didn't exactly hate it either!" A low whistle pierced the air along with boisterous laughter as he turned to see three people in the doorway he didn't need to see. Isabel Magnolia, Sasha Blouse and her boyfriend Connie Springer. Sasha's bright coffee eyes locked with his as she snickered while her boyfriend had his closely shaven head between his knees as he hunkered down with raucous laughter. Not too fazed Isabel stood there silently, shamrock eyes judging him as they raked over him

Sasha shook her head, her mahogany hair swaying as she did "Whew, Jean, that's a hell of a  _ dirty _ little secret. Since when did you start liking  _ snakes _ ?"

"I don't like him Sasha!" Jean scowled as he crossed his arms over his chest in frustration "I just-- it's hard not to see he's fucking  _ gorgeous _ with that perfectly tanned, freckled skin, that frightening yet dashing smile, those rich, enchanting eyes....he's tall and has that presence that demands your attention but he--

"Likes boys too? We all know he likes guys. He's not shy when he has some knew toy to play with....and I think he wants you next." Connie laughed as he lifted his golden gaze.

Jean argued "He likes girls too! And I don't think he's serious."

"Mhmm, but you didn't mind when his silver, forked tongue was down your throat," Isabel chimed in. "He probably is just fucking with you, figures he'll get a good laugh at your response."

Jean rolled his eyes "There was no time for me to react okay? He was about to punch me before he kissed me. I thought I was dead but then he kissed me and I couldn't do anything in the moment. I know that he's probably fucking with me and that pisses me off more than  _ anything!  _ I mean, of course he  _ knows _ he's pretty and he probably thinks anyone is gonna swoon at that smile, but it's  **not** going to be me."

"Yeah, well, he's kind of an asshole, that's just what does," Eren retorted "like, he's the biggest asshole in silver and green, maybe the entire school. None of us talked to him okay? The only things we want to do with him involve snapping those bones on the pitch and maybe hoping he gets drowned by a selkie when he's out for those swims he likes to take."

"He's a sonovabitch. I think he's hot but I don't like him. He's a goddamn menace, a plague on this world," Jean spat before sighing "but I think I need some air. I think I'm going to go study somewhere so I can be alone for a bit."

Isabel elbowed him "Study _ alone, _ huh? Gonna study anatomy 101 with that little kiss from tall, dark, and handsome in mind?"

Grabbing his herbology book he shoved past her, grimacing with prevalent disgust " _ Gross _ , Is. If you need me I'll be out." With his peace spoken and his friends knowing his worst secret he needed somewhere to cool down. As the sun began to set fog was beginning to roll in and sink in the valleys, dew was sparkling along the blades of grass, and the most serene place he could think of was outside. He didn't exactly know where he wanted to go but he knew he needed to be out, he needed to be alone somewhere where nothing could bother him, someplace to be a alone with his thoughts. What he wanted was silence, a place to concentrate, and somewhere to voice his own thoughts aloud.

Aimlessly walking about the grounds he moved from one area to another. He came to the decision that each place he stopped, from the pitch to the gardens, wasn't right. Minutes passed until he found himself wandering out a trail meandering down to The Black Lake. Beneath a large oak, the birth of it's summer foliage stretching wide to provide a cover from the sparkling sunset. At sunset the lake was beautiful, shimmering as it reflected the light of honey and apricot that streaked so carefully through the sky. This was the quiet place of solitude he so craved.

Taking a seat beneath the oaken sentry he braced his back to the trunk and began to study. Dragon hide gloves were needed for the multitude of dangerous plants they were soon to handle come morrow. He wanted a little more knowledge of the snargaluff plant. Being forced to extract it's green, pulsating, grapefruit sized pods tomorrow was going to prove dangerous. It's thorned, whipping, bramble-like vines came attacking from it to protect itself from danger. He wanted to know to have any edge into the harvesting, for not wanting to get his flesh shredded by a violent plant seemed like a good reason.

His studies were soon interrupted when he heard the splash of water out in the middle of the lake. Eyes turning to the center Jean momentarily saw something breach the surface but quickly returned beneath it. He'd not gotten a good look, and a number of strange things lived in the lake, so it could have been anything but he was certainly not worried. Returning his eyes to his book once again he began to read of how to harvest the pods, clearing away their insides into a bowl. His mind was focused on what it was he was reading he completely forgot to look up as the splashing sound was heard again. 

Just as he saw an arm rise from the water Jean quickly removed his wand to cast a disillusionment charm over himself. As if paint fell from bucket hovering over his head, Jean's body began to blend to it's surroundings slowly moving it's way down his body. Before the charm completed itself there was image he never wanted to see in his life appearing before him. Marco Bodt had just taken a step onto the shore of the lake clad only in a pair of silver swim shorts only coming to hang at the center of his thighs. Standing on the shore, running a hand through drenched, shaggy brown hair Marco skin was bathed in an enchanting warmth glistening beneath the setting sun's rays.

All he wanted to do was scream yet he couldn't find breath in his lungs. In front of him was a more than scantily clad Marco Bodt whose tanned body was far more chiseled than he'd ever expected. His eyes betrayed him as they raked down every rise and fall of his stomach, momentarily lingering on the plunge of his pelvic muscle. As far as he could tell the man was covered in freckles head to toe and he was far more gorgeous than any asshole had the right to be. What kind of luck was bestowed upon him in which he got to look that good, have a mass of people effortlessly charmed by a bewitching smile and pretty eyes, _ and _ also be one of the smartest students in class? It was more than unfair.

Unfortunately for Jean it wasn't the only thing that was unfair. Jean knew he had to get out of there before he was seen but in his attempt to move without being seen he made the mistake of being heard. Beneath his heavy foot snapped a twig fallen from his oaken protector. 

Shifting his attention rapidly behind him Marco's lips curled into a dangerous smile "I know you're there though I cannot see you. Do yourself a favor and make yourself visible before I grab my wand and do it  _ for _ you." 

Damming his canine hearing ability Jean tried his best to creep away. Another unfortunate event was the fact Marco's stride, having been taller than himself, made it easier for him to cross to his wand and his clothing where they lied hidden nestled along the bank. Quickly Marco uttered a spell beneath his breath to make the unseen seen. Jean's camouflage began to dissolve, running off his body as if the bucket above him had now been filled with water washing away his paint.

Clucking his teeth as Jean stood before him Marco crossed his arms over his chest "Well, well, Jean Kirschtein. If you were going to spy on me, Jean, you could have done a better job."

Staring down a predator Jean shook his head "I--I wasn't here to spy on you....you just....you caught me off guard. How the fuck was I supposed to know your dumbass was swimming at sunset?! I came out here to study for herbology tomorrow and I can't fucking help that you were here too!"

Marco inched closer craning his head as Jean backed up until his back was flush against the tree "Then why try to sneak away? Hmm? And why are you so  _ red _ , Jean? I mean, my, you're almost the color of your tie."

Jean swallowed hard trying to find his resolve "Really? Get out of my f-face Marco. I don't need to explain myself to the likes of  **you** !"

"Pity that," Marco chuckled "I'm sure it's got  _ nothing _ to do with the kiss from earlier right? Nothing at all. That's not why I can see your face flushing or practically hear your heart trying to race out of it's cage either, I imagine. Such a shame, Jean, that you won't admit it but it was just a kiss. No reason to be so worked up." Try though as he may no words formed on his tongue as he met Marco's gaze, striking and alluring as it effectively rendered him mute. Nothing came from his mouth, no words, nor even the slightest sounds as Marco got closer to him. The humid heat of his breath breezed across his skin as Marco moved to whisper against his ear.

Marco's fingertips brushed Jean's cheek before dipping to grab the sides of his robe and lean back on his heels. In his hand he moved his wand just the slightest bit, the end of it softly wobbling against his collar. Tumbling to the ground Marco willingly fell taking Jean with him as he uttered something shortly before softening their fall. When Jean opened his eyes, Marco was smiling a cheshire's grin with his hand on Jean's hip. Snaking to his cheek Marco's free hand lingered against his skin delicately tracing the line of his jaw.

A squeak sounded from Jean's mouth as he lay there, beneath Marco's mass, his skin flushing harder the longer he was forced. He couldn't stand to be beneath the so hauntingly gorgeous Marco Bodt. His skin was there, against his clothed body, he could have probably placed a hand to his back, felt the muscles rotate as he moved his arm. If he wanted to he could probably touch him but he knew that wasn't a direction he wanted to take until Marco made it for him. Taking his hand Marco placed it to his stomach, sliding it across the rise and fall of his slick skin until it stopped at the waistband of his dripping wet swim shorts.

"It's no fun when you don't talk back," he drawled sickeningly sweet "so I guess we should find  _ another _ use for that pretty mouth." 

Jean could only manage a quick "Huh?" 

He was about to respond but the bells from the tower rang loudly 7 times and then Marco's lips fell to a frown "Damn. That's too bad 7 already. I have a meeting in my common room to get to. Shame really. I'll see you in class tomorrow Jean, have fun studying."  Getting to his feet Marco dusted himself off and carefully stepped along the water's edge pulling on his robe and muttering a spell to dry his clothing. He slipped into his uniform waving a hand above his head "Ciao, Jean,  _ baby. _ " Those words froze his blood, ice crystals formed in his veins, and he knew somehow Marco Bodt knew his secret. Someone had told him the biggest secret of his life and he didn't know how to handle any of the events going on around him. Marco Bodt, the Slytherin Prince, would be the absolute death of him this year and  _ that _ he knew for certain.


End file.
